L'avenir est leur espoir
by CutieSunshine
Summary: Est il encore possible de s'en sortir et d'aller de l'avant quand on pense avoir perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux? Peut être pas... Selon Hermione, la solution se trouve alors dans l'avenir... FIC ABANDONNEE POUR LE MOMENT
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde!!

Revoilà CutieSunshine avec une nouvelle histoire !! Bon, j'ai recommencé cette histoire à cause d'un tout petit truc qui me gênait, mais qui n'intéresse personne !!

Le prologue, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, n'est pas modifié, vous pouvez passer à la suite!!

* * *

_**En route vers l'avenir**_

Prologue : Tout laisser derrière soi

Hermione se préparait dans le dortoir des filles de la tour des Gryffondors, pour la dernière fois. Pour son dernier bal à Poudlard. En effet, sa 7ème année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne venait de s'achever. Du moins aurait-elle pu être comptabilisée comme "8ème année", car tous les professeurs, en accord avec les élèves, avaient décidé de reprendre l'année qui avait été perdue dans la guerre. Mais déjà, Hermione n'y pensait plus. Du moins la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à s'en aller de cette école, qui avait été pour elle comme un second foyer, n'était pas la principale raison de son chagrin...

Il s'agissait d'une détresse plus grande encore. Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ces 2 années... Les Horcruxes, la guerre, la victoire de Harry, malgré de nombreuses pertes, la recherche des derniers mangemorts, détraqueurs et autres partisants de Voldemort, puis après, le décompte des pertes, des deuils, et enfin l'allégresse et l'espoir renaissant en un avenir, un _réel_ avenir...

Et tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux... Là encore, beaucoup de douleur, des préjugés à oublier, des obstacles à franchir... Qui aurait pu prédire une telle union? Deux personnes si différentes, si opposées, tant de problèmes les avaient séparés, dès le début, sans parler des injures et des menaces. Mais tant de bonheur en avait découlé... Hermione se dit que ça au moins, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Tout comme son amour pour Drago...

Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy? Impossible... et pourtant. Ca avait marché. Très bien, même. Leur seule erreur ayant été de vouloir se cacher, du moins au début. Il n'avaient pas su dépasser ce stade. Il aurait mieux valu, pour eux, ne pas dépasser le point de non-retour, le moment où il ne pourraient plus rien dire... Ils avaient fini par se laisser enfermer dans cette relation trop compliquée. Car le fait de se cacher leur avait porté préjudice. Toujours mentir lorsque l'on a deux amis aussi protecteurs, jaloux et rancuniers que Harry et Ron était très fortement déconseillé. Car ils finiront bien par comprendre ce qui se passe, sachant qu'ils sont plutôt fouineurs et, pour l'un d'entre eux, _légèrement_... amoureux.

Ainsi cette histoire qui avait plutôt bien commencé, s'était malheureusement achevée dans la douleur et les larmes. Même si ça faisait déjà 3 semaines, Hermione se posait encore des questions... dans son esprit, tout était confus, cependant la même conclusion s'imposait à chaque fois. Alors, tandis qu'elle achevait de se préparer pour le bal, finissant de glisser une fleur de frangipanier dans sa queue de chaval, elle se répétait, dans l'espoir de réussir à ne pas flancher ce soir, dans ses bras, cette fameuse conclusion.

_Il faut que je passe à autre chose... De toute façon, cette histoire n'avait même pas réellement commencé... Il ne m'aimait pas, sinon il me l'aurait dit... Il faut que je passe à autre chose..._

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, où son reflet lui fit un petit sourire triste, et lui dit :

- Tu dois l'oublier, laisser tout ça derrière toi...

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ???


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les Horcruxes

Coucou me revoilà !! Enfin la suite !! Je croyais que je ne finirais jamais de l'écrire... Pour info, j'écris oujours mes histoires directement depuis l'ordinaeur, c'est pour ça que je mets beaucoup de temps...

Enfin bref, ça c'est fait !!

A vous de me donner vos impressions... Go !!

* * *

_**L'avenir est leur espoir**_

Chapitre 1 : Les Horcruxes

Toute cette histoire avait commencé à la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis, tout avait été de plus en plus compliqué. A commencer par l'attitude de Harry.

Harry avait décidé de rechercher les Horcruxes, seul bien sur. Il était parti, sans prévenir personne, juste après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione était persuadée que Ginny savait, elle était la seule à avoir compris son air absent, ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais elle avait respectée sa décision. Car elle l'aimait et ne voulait rien faire qui puisse l'entraver. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre heureux qu'après avoir réussi à accomplir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. En estimant bien sur qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Peu après, Hermione et Ron s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, non sans avoir du déployer des trésors d'imagination afin de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de les laisser "effectuer cette mission", surtout Mme. Weasley. Ils dûrent faire planer la menace de s'en aller sans avertir qui que ce soit, ce qui multiplierait le danger, tant pour eux que pour leur ami.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas être bien loin, il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller. Ils commencèrent par aller à Godric's Hollow, où Harry avait projeté de se rendre avant tout. Ils constatèrent sur place qu'il n'avait pas pu rester bien longtemps à cet endroit, déserté depuis longtemps.

Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, ils le trouvèrent. Pour cela, Hermione avait fait preuve d'esprit pratique, et décidé d'utiliser la même méthode que celle de l'ancien directeur : ils avaient cherché dans les endroits ayant une signification particulière pour Harry, qui faisaient partie de ses souvenirs.

Ils cherchèrent d'abord les endroits relatifs à leurs souvenirs communs, mais c'était trop simple. Ron pensa alors à la Cabane Hurlante. Située près de l'école ainsi que de Pré-au-Lard, Harry pouvait disposer des lieux sans être gêné. Hermione et Ron y découvrirent les restes d'un bivouac, preuve que leur ami avait du y séjourner un moment. Malheureusement, Harry n'y était pas... s'aurait été trop simple en effet. Cependant il y était allé, ce qui signifiait que leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains.

Alors, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait aller là où l'Ordre n'irait pas. Ils se rendirent donc au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sur place, ils virent que Harry semblait y avoir élu domicile, car toutes ses affaires s'y trouvaient ; cependant il ne devait s'y rendre que lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'autre recours. En effet, l'endroit avait l'air abandonné et était resté partiquement dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus. Avec peut-être un peu de poussière en moins...

Puis ils avaient attendu. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela prendrait à Harry pour revenir, mais il reviendrait forcément. Du moins Hermione et Ron s'efforcaient d'occulter la possibilité qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir parce qu'il serait... mort. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler à l'Ordre où ils se trouvaient car ils savaient que ses membres se rendraient immédiatement sur les lieux afin de "récupérer" les trois jeunes imprudents, qui "mettaient leurs vies en danger" et de plus "interféraient dans les plans de l'Ordre". Hermione était ulcérée de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être "protecteurs". Ils les prenaient pour des imbéciles...

_Les adultes... Quand comprendront-ils que nous ne sommes pas des idiots et que nous pouvons nous aussi agir, tout commme eux ? Après tout, Harry est notre ami, nous le connaissons bien mieux qu'eux !_

Cela faisait déjà 1 mois qu'Hermione et Ron avaient commencé leur recherche, quand ils arrivèrent "chez Harry" (selon Hermione, cette maison lui appartenant depuis l'année précédente, on pouvait la qualifier ainsi). Un jour, alors que ça faisait déjà 2 semaines que les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient là, Harry réapparut. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la cuisine, et se préparaient à manger, en silence, car leur tristesse allait grandissante, tout comme leur espoir de revoir Harry vivant disparaissait progressivement. Tout d'un coup ils entendirent du bruit dans l'entrée. Non, ce n'était pas la mère de Sirius qui faisait encore des siennes (Hermione avait réussi à la réduire au silence grace à un _silencio_ lancé dans un moment de grande colère), c'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer sans faire de bruit... Les deux jeunes gens prirent de suite leurs baguettes, puis se rendirent dans l'entrée à pas de loup. Ils y virent une forme humaine bouger, quelqu'un était bien entré.

Soudain Hermione se redressa, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage, expression qui se mua rapidement en un immense sourire, puis elle se lanca dans le vestibule et étreignit le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Ron fit de même, reconnaissant lui aussi son meilleur ami. Harry aussi avait compris. Une amitié comme la leur avait créé un lien si fort qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler ; ils se contentaient de se serrer les uns les autres le plus fort possible.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait retrouvé Harry, ce dont elle avait douté pendant un court instant se réalisait enfin. A nouveau, ses amis, qu'elle considérait comme des grands frères, étaient avec elle. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais les laisser, tant la disparition de Harry l'avait marquée. Elle avait compris que rien ne comptait plus que cette amitié qui les liait, qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour son propre équilibre.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se regardèrent encore, Hermione pleurant, Ron souriant à s'en faire mal à la machoire, et Harry... il ne paraissait pas étonné de les voir, juste heureux. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit, à savoir ne pas tenter de le retrouver, car il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Qu'ils le gêneraient. En effet, en partant, Harry avait laissé une lettre, qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu lire. Harry était leur ami, et ils savaient déjà ce qu'il pensait faire. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il s'en irait réellement sans eux. Ron s'était fâché, Hermione un peu moins, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y penser, elle comprit vite que Harry voulait les blesser afin qu'ils ne tentent pas de le retrouver. Mais il avait besoin d'eux. Hermione avait deviné que son ami avait eu peur pour elle, pour eux tous, sans compter Ginny, ses frères, ses parents... Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que ses amis, ils ne voulait pas encore les perdre sous prétexte qu'il était "le Survivant".

- Euh... commenca Harry quand il pût parler. Je suis désolé de...

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Ron en l'entrainant dans le salon, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres. Parce que tu nous a envoyé sur les roses ? Ou encore parce que tu es parti tout seul, sans même nous laisser le choix de t'accompagner ? Ou parce que tu as pensé qu'on serait incapables de faire face à Voldemort ?

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé en prononçant ce nom. Mais son sourire était toujours là.

Harry sourit de voir son ami, toujours égal à lui même. Lui qui n'avait pas souri depuis... combien de temps déjà ? le mariage de Bill ? non, c'était avant, avant le jour où il avait dit adieu à Ginny. Ginny... ce nom lui rappelait tant de choses, à commencer par deux yeux bleus pétillants de vie. Ces mêmes yeux qui lui avaient permis de tenir le coup, durant les quelques semaines qu'il venait de passer en solitaire. Mais ce souvenir le faisait souffrir autant qu'il l'aimait, aussi il se ressaisit, puis dit à Ron :

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Ron. Enfin bon, peut-être que toi tu ne le sais pas, mais, Hermione...?

- Bien sur, Harry. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Sinon, on ne serait pas là...

- Parle pour toi ! Même si Harry avait pensé que j'étais vraiment aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, je serais venu le retrouver ici ! Ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver le contraire.

Ils parlaient comme si ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, ou au Terrier, comme si aucune menace ne planait sur les mondes sorcier et moldu. Parce que c'est lors des situations de crises que l'on fait comme si tout allait bien.

_Sans ça, je me serais déjà effondrée en larmes..._

Harry demanda alors comment ils avaient fait pour le retrouver. Ron expliqua. Quand il parla de Dumbledore, un silence s'installa, puis Harry rit doucement et dit :

- C'est dingue, même mort il nous aide encore ce vieux fou...

Hermione reprit la suite du récit, jusqu'au moment où elle l'avait reconnu. Elle expliqua que son coeur avait manqué un battement, puis qu'elle avait ressentit une grande joie. Chacun avait ressentit la même chose. Hermione reprit son sérieux à ce moment puis se décida à dire ce à quoi elle pensait depuis un moment :

- Les garçons... promettez-moi une chose.

Ils se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent.

- On ne se sépare plus. Je ne sais pas... si vous ressentez la même chose que moi, mais du moment où tu es parti, Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve, je me suis sentie... incomplète. Je dois dire que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui... mais avec toi et Ron maintenant, je me sens à nouveau moi-même, telle que je l'ai été depuis qu'on est amis, tous les trois. Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, cette confession avait été difficile à donner, mais elle se sentait mieux. Ron se tourné vers Harry, et lui dit :

- Pareil pour moi, vieux. On a besoin les uns des autres. Ca a toujours été nous trois, ensembles, c'est impossible autrement. Tu ne pourras pas vaincre l'autre face de serpent sans nous, tu as besoins d'alliés. Personellement, je serais ravi de t'aider à faire la peau à ce vendu de Pettigrow... Qui plus est, j'ai compris des tas de choses ces 2 dernières semaines... avec Hermione.

Là, Harry eut un déclic. Ron avait un air si triste... mais heureux en même temps. Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose, et que ça le rendait plus fort. A cet instant précis, Hermione avait le même air. Ce qui était déjà, en soi, plutôt paradoxal. Hermione et Ron, c'était le jour et la nuit !

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligés, mais bon...

- Simple, Harry. Tous le monde pense qu'Hermione et moi sommes amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben oui, moi y compris. En fait, je pensais que vous étiez les seuls à ne pas être au courant...

Le jeune homme souriait encore. Mais quand il vit leurs têtes, il reprit :

- Et ce n'est pas le cas, hein ?

- Non... répondit Hermione, après avoir lancé un regard à Ron. Je veux dire, Ron et moi on s'aime beaucoup, c'est sur, ce n'est pas la même chose que je ressens pour toi, par exemple. Mais, disons que...

Elle rougit et s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Ron continua :

- Disons que NON, on n'est pas amoureux. C'es fort ce qu'il y a entre nous, et je sais maintenant (enfin je le savais déjà avant, mais je veux bien le reconnaitre, maintenant) que je suis hyper jaloux et protecteur avec elle, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est tout.

- Je suis vraiment étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça je dois dire...

- Harry, pense à ce que tu ressens pour Ginny... Elle tressaillit, sachant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais le mal était fait, elle continua. Tu comprends ce qu'on veut dire ? Ron, tout comme toi, c'est comme mon grand frère, pas plus.

- Ok, ok ! Pas de problème. Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est réglé entre vous, mais je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on n'entend plus la chère mère de Sirius? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit, ce qui fit rire Ron, car il se souvenait bien de la scène.

- Hermione et moi étions tellement en colère qu'on a fini par réveiller la vieille... Hermione, encore plus énervée, a lancé un Silencio qui a marché !

Les garçons continuèrent à rire, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de les suivre. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses futiles toute la journée. Ils préféraient ne pas évoquer la raison pour laquelle Harry était parti.

Cette discussion attendrait bien le lendemain...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La veille, les trois amis avaient été réunis, plus d'un mois après qu'Harry ait décidé de partir loin de tous ses amis, de sa "famille". Hier ils avaient rigolé, parlé de tout et de rien... mais aujourd'hui, ils revenaient dans le monde réel. Celui où à cet instant même règne la mort. Voldemort.

- Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Ron l'observait. Son meilleur ami, Harry. Harry, qui avait l'air très sur de lui en disant ça. Mieux encore, il avait presque l'air _heureux_. D'ailleurs, Ron ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant, Harry n'avait plus le même air qu'auparavant.

Avant de partir, son ami avait l'air tellement angoissé, quand il pensait qu'on ne l'observait pas. Il s'isolait le plus possible, tellement qu'Hermione avait fini par en pleurer. Souvent Ron l'avait consolée.  
Mais ce n'était pas le pire pour Ron. Ce qu'il avait vraiment eu du mal à supporter, c'était les regards qu'ils posait sur Ginny ; ça lui arrivait très souvent. Les yeux de Harry étaient emplis de tristesse... Ron le voyait dans ce regard plus que dans aucun autre, Harry pensait qu'il allait la perdre. Il pensait qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Hermione aussi l'observait. Nul doute que ses pensées l'avaient menée à la même conclusion que Ron. Là, Harry avait l'air convaincu. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait vu sur le visage de son ami un air aussi décidé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il allait bien mieux, qu'elle l'avait retrouvé avec une détermination toute neuve. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, où il allait désormais.

Elle ne doutait pas que son chemin devait le mener à Ginny. Parce que Harry avait réellement besoin de la jeune Weasley, tout comme il avait besoin de Ron et elle pour vaincre.

Elle savait aussi, qu'à partir de ce jour, elle le suivrait, quoi qu'il fasse. Tout comme Ron. Comme elle le lui avait déjà dit, ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils auraient pu l'abandonner, le laisser aller seul de l'avant. Ce temps était révolu. Maintenant ils seraient 3.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer? demanda Ron.

- Parce que c'est le cas. J'ai retrouvé les Horcruxes qui nous manquent. Enfin presque.

Un ange passa... Puis, un toussotement. Hermione tenta de parler, mais du s'y prendre à deux fois.

- C'est vrai, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix. Elle semblait tétanisée. Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais plaisanter avec ça ?

- Ouah...

Ron semblait encore plus abasourdi qu'Hermione.  
Et il y avait de quoi. Un mois ? Harry avait trouvé les Horcruxes en un mois ? C'était impossible...

- On se calme. J'ai dit que je les avais trouvé. Pas qu'ils étaient en ma possession.

- Ah. Bon, explique, on t'écoute.

- Bien. Vous savez déjà qu'en tout Voldemort a du fabriquer 7 Horcruxes. L'un a déjà été détruit, il s'agit du journal où se trouvait son souvenir. Le second est le médaillon de Serpentard. Un sorcier l'avait trouvé avant que Dumbledore et moi n'y arrivions. Il reste la bague de Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent Nagini, et un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle...

- Ou Gryffondor, rappela Hermione.

- Non, il s'agit bien de Serdaigle. J'ai fait des recherches - ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, c'est vrai! - et j'ai trouvé quelque chose susceptible d'être ce que je cherche. j'en ai même une image.

Il se leva, alla prendre un vieux parchemin dans un tiroir, et leur montra une image d'une statuette de bronze représentant un aigle.

- Serdaigle, souffla Ron. C'est évident.

- Oui, repris Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "je les ai trouvés" ? Tu sais où se trouvent chacun de ces objets ?

- Eh bien, pour ceux-là, oui. Je ne sais pas où sont la bague, mais je pense qu'elle se trouve avec Voldemort, ni le serpent, ni Voldemort lui-même.

- Alors, lui demanda Ron, d'un air un peu dépassé. Où sont-ils ?

- Eh bien, je possède déjà le médaillon.

- QUOI ?!?

- Attendez, je vous explique. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, ça faisait environ 3 semaines que j'étais parti du Terrier. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, un homme a frappé à ma porte. Il m'a remis un paquet, disant qu'il s'agissait d'une "commande spéciale". Puis, le temps que je jette un coup d'oeil au paquet, il avait disparu. Je suis rentré, et lorsque j'ai vu le médaillon...

Harry cessa de parler. La vue du médaillon lui avait rappelé lui errible nuit de la mort du sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais connu. Pendant 1 heure au moins, il n'avait fait que l'observer, tout en relisant la note qui l'accompagnait.

R.A.B. se manifestait enfin. Sa missive était très simple. Il lui indiquait où se trouvaient les autres Horcruxes, la coupe et la statuette. Il restait très vague au sujet de la bague, disant simplement qu'elle se trouvait près du mage noir. Il avait décidé de l'aider après avoir appris la mort de Dumbledore et quand Harry avait découvert quel était l'Horcruxe qu'il ne connaissait pas, la statuette de Serdaigle.

- Tu nous le montre ? Le médaillon ? demanda Ron, d'une voix sourde, l'air encore plus sonné.

- Non. Je l'ai mis en lieu sur. De toute façon, il est déjà détruit.

- Où se trouvent les autres ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Hermione... Non, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sais où sont les Horcruxes, mais je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez à les retrouver. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Mais, Harry... commencèrent ses deux amis en même temps.

- Non. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui doit tuer Voldemort. Pas vous. J'ai effectivement besoin de votre soutien, mais je ne veux pas que vous touchiez aux Horcruxes. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, pour trouver comment les détruire, mais c'est tout. Compris ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils se comprenaient. Puis ils se retournèrent vers Harry, et acquiescèrent.

- Bien ! Ce point étant réglé, ajouta-t-il en se levant, on peut aller manger maintenant. Il est tard et j'ai très faim...

- Bon, ok, ok, mais... commenca Ron.

- Non.

Hermione s'était levée elle aussi. Mais elle ne semblai pas encore rassurée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas fini.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Harry ? Tu vas encore partir sans prévenir ?

Le jeune homme regarda son amie, le regard inexpressif, puis il soupira. Il lui dit :

- Je pars demain. Je pense qu'il me faudra une ou 2 semaines pour retrouver et récupérer la coupe et la statuette. Et vous m'avez promis de ne pas me suivre sur ce coup-là.

Ron allait protester, mais Hermione l'interrompit :

- Bien sur, Harry. Mais je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça. Promis ?

Harry promis dans un sourire.

- Encore une chose, dit Ron. Dis-toi bien que si jamais tu n'es pas de retour dans 2 semaines, aucune promesse au monde ne m'empêchera de te retrouver, de te rejoindre, et de te ramener ici, même si je dois te foutre mon pied là où je pense. C'est clair ?

- Très clair. T'inquiète, vieux, je reviendrais. J'ai trop de choses à faire avant de mourir.

- Ah oui, et comme quoi ? demanda Hermione, un air faussement étonné sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui souriait à pleine dents.

- Je parie que tes projets ont à voir avec une magnifique jeune fille rousse, qui se trouve être... attends que je me souvienne... ma soeur ?

Harry parti d'un grand rire, puis répondit :

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

- Au fait, Harry, je vais lui écrire... Non, ne me dis rien ! ajouta Hermione en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Si on ne préviens pas Ginny que tout va bien maintenant, elle risque de faire la même chose que nous, ce dont tu n'as pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mais es-tu vraiment obligée de lui dire tout ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle comprenne tout, ok ? Fais moi confiance...

- Je te fais confiance Hermione. Merci. Et dis-lui... non, rien, laisse tomber.

- Je lui dirais, répondit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Harry serra brièvement la main de sa "petite soeur", puis ils recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils allèrent se coucher, les rêves de chacun remplis de bonheur, chose qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis... bien longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la maison, tournant comme un lion en cage. Depuis presque 2 semaines, Harry était parti. Chose étonnante, Hermione et lui ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, preuve que la situation était loin d'être normale !

Hermione avait écrit à Ginny, comme promis, utilisant un code pour expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé. La réponse de son amie était parvenue dans la journée. Un petit mot, tout simple : _Merci_. Hermione avai pleuré en le lisant. Tan de chose empêchait ses amis d'êre heureux... c'était vraiment injuste...

Plusieurs fois Ron avait voulu partir, mais Hermione lui avait répété d'attendre encore quelques jours...

- 2 semaines, Ron, tu l'as promis à Harry.

- Mais, Hermione, s'il te plaîîîîîîît...

- Non. Ecoute, je suis aussi anxieuse que toi, mais on doit attendre.

- Bon, bon répondit Ron d'un ton boudeur. Ok...

Puis il recommençait à faire les cent pas...

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit dans l'entrée. Aussitôt Ron et Hermione pensèrent à Harry, puis se dirent qu'il pouvait aussi s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre... un membre de l'Ordre qui les aurait retrouvés, un mengemort... ils décidèrent tacitement de ne pas faire de bruit, afin de prendre sur le fait la personne qui était entré dans la maison.

Dans le vestibule, ils entendaient un homme marmonner entre ses dents. Tout comme quelques semaines auparavant, ils reconnurent Harry, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Voyant Harry se débattre avec les fils qu'ils avaient suspendus dans l'entrée (au cas où si quelqu'un voulait entrer, justement), ils se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry fit de même, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

Il semblait terriblement épuisé, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, comme s'il s'était roulé dans des ronces, et beaucoup de cicatrices avaient fait leur apparition sur son visage.

Cependant, une chose avait changé. Il souriait. D'un vrai sourire, qui semblait venir de l'intérieur, de son coeur même.

- J'ai réussi.

* * *

Alors?! C'est bien, pas bien, nul, vraiment trop naze... j'attends vos avis et commentaires (et même critiques) avec impatience !!  
Surtout toi sushi-powa !! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!! 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce qui arriva ensuite

Kikooo me revoilà!!!

Je sais, je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire vite les suites, mais c'est vraiment dur!! J'essaye de me donner à fond et d'écrire une histoire qui tienne un tant soi peu la route... j'espère qu'elle plait au moins! Mais je suppose qu'il faut que j'atende un pue avant d'avoir des reviews!!

En tout cas, voici le deuxième chapitre!! Je comptais boucler son clapet à Voldy ici mais j'ai du mal alors ça sera pour le chp 3!!!

Enjoy et Big kiss!!

* * *

_L'avenir est leur espoir_

Chapitre 2 : Ce qui arriva ensuite

Harry avait retrouvé les Horcruxes. Grâce à Ron et Hermione, il avait réussi à les détruire, au prix de la perte de son oeil gauche. Mais rien de plus grave, heureusement. Les vacances étaient finies.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu affronter son adversaire le plus vite possible, cependant c'était impossible. Après ses "vacances", il était incapable de se battre. La destruction des "extraits d'âme" de Voldemort l'avait affaibli physiquement, autant que son isolement volontaire à tout ce qui lui était cher l'avait rendu vulnérable, moralement.

Être entouré et aidé de Ron et Hermione lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il ne devait plus se détacher des autres, au risque de perdre la bataille. Les gens qu'il aimait, à qui il avait voulu éviter de souffrir, étaient son soutien le plus puissant, sa force. C'était ce que Dumbledore s'était évertué à tenter de lui faire comprendre, ce que Voldemort ne pouvait comprendre... ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter. Car même s'il avait accepté le fait qu'il ait besoin d'autres personnes pour vaincre Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en pensant à ce qui pourrait leur arriver...

Surtout à Ginny. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, plus que de quiconque. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter en intensité durant leur séparation.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle ne lui avait pas parlé tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la petite cuisine des Weasley, plusieurs émotions s'étaient succédées sur son visage, la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur et la douleur en voyant son oeil de verre, bleu et fixe, enfin la colère. Elle était sortie sans un mot de la pièce, sous le regard peiné de Harry. Mme. Weasley l'avait interpellé avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas, et l'avait giflé. Puis elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, pleurant et riant tout à la fois. Après l'avoir lâché, elle avait agi de même avec son propre fils et Hermione, car elle avait eu très peur, tout en étant très fière d'eux, qui avaient ramené Harry... qui lui ne pensait qu'à Ginny. Il alla la chercher un peu plus tard , après s'être fait sermonné par tous les membres de l'Ordre, particulièrement Remus et Tonks. Et Maugrey bien sur.

Harry trouva Ginny dans le jardin, en train de pleurer. Du moins s'en doutait-il, car elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se cacher. Quand il arriva derrière elle, il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Même si la peur qui le tenaillait ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda la jeune fille, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, ces fleurs de la campagne...

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répéta-t-elle une seconde fois, la voix plus affermie et plus forte.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry se posait exactement la même question (_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, espèce de crétin, elle est là devant toi, et toi tu..._), Ginny se retourna et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Puis elle le frappa de ses poings, prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles à travers ses larmes, du moins pour Harry qui la contemplait, se demandant comment il avait bien pu avoir la bêtise de se séparer d'elle. Quand elle s'arrêta, il la tenait dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis il l'embrassa et se répéta encore une fois qu'il était VRAIMENT le mec le plus stupide qui ait jamais existé dans tout l'univers. D'ailleurs, il avait dû penser à voix haute, car Ginny le regarda et éclata de rire.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, mais je te pardonne...

- Parfait ! répondit Harry d'un ton badin. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais...

- A moi aussi... Jure-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça. Sinon, je promets sur la tête de mes parents que je te retrouverais et que je te découperais en morceaux à la place de Voldmeort.

- Plus jamais. Je le jure.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ne pouvant se passer de ce goût si fruité, qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis il repris :

- Alors, on reprend depuis le début ?

- Non... Je préfère qu'on reprenne exactement là où on s'était arrêtés...

Ginny semblait gênée en disant ça (c'est-à-dire qu'elle rougissait aussi fort que son épiderme de rousse le lui permettait), ce qui rappela à son "ex-ex" petit ami OÙ ils s'étaient arrêtés exactement... et le fit rougir à son tour. En effet, il y avait une partie de leur relation qui était restée secrète, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible, si l'on considère que les frères de la jeune fille s'appellent Ron, George, Fred, etc. Ils n'avaient pas encore... sauté le pas, mais en avaient déjà parlé. L'envie de faire l'amour ensemble les rendait complètement dingues, mais Harry considérait, et plus encore maintenant qu'il avait repris espoir, qu'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à parler, à faire des projets d'avenir, chose qu'ils s'étaient interdite jusque là (ou plutôt qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre en compte), et bien sur à s'embrasser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny bien sur, étaient de retour à Poudlard. Ils avaient retrouvés tous leurs amis dans le train, les compagnons de dortoir de Harry et Ron, celles d'Hermione, ainsi que Luna. Ce retour leur faisait très mal à tous, ainsi qu'à la majorité des élèves de l'école, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais y croiser Dumbledore. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas indifférents à ce changement, même si la plupart s'en cachaient. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ceux qui ne s'en cachaient pas n'étaient autre que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, suivis de près par Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle (qui semblaient décidément n'avoir d'autre ambition dans la vie que celle de servir de "gorilles") et quelques autres. En effet, alors que Ron, Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient dans le compartiment des préfets, Pansy les avait longuement dévisagés, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'en rende compte et lui demande avec hargne :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Ron ! dit Hermione, d'un air énervé.

Elle avait beau adorer Ron, il était vraiment fatiguant à toujours se battre avec tout le monde... c'était normal qu'ils ne puissent pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié ! Pendant ce temps, la jeune Serpentard ne s'était pas gênée pour répondre vertement à Ron :

- Je regarde un gros con ! Cependant, ce n'est pas avec toi que je voulais parler, mais avec la Préfète-en-Chef et ta soeur, alors si tu pouvais nous laisser...

Ron était plus rouge que jamais, il semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais il se contint et sortit, jetant un regard à Hermione, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si jamais cette "pimbêche" disait un mot de travers...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Pansy :

- Excuse-le, il est un peu... brut de coffrage, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Bizarrement, elle sentait que Pansy avait quelque chose à leur dire, ou même à leur demander, à elle et Ginny. Quelque chose de suffisament important pour que leurs querelles soient oubliées... un moment.

- Un peu ! Tu rigoles ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter, surtout toi, répondit-elle en regardant Ginny.

- Ne m'en parle pas... et quand tu penses qu'il y en a 5 avant lui ! acquiesca la jeune Weasley en levant les yeux au ciel, mimant le plus grand désespoir.

Les trois jeunes femmes plaisantaient, comme si elles avaient toujours été amies... Etonnant ce que les situations de crise peuvent créer...

- Alors, Pansy, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose... ? repris Hermione.

- Oui... D'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser. Au nom de plusieurs de mes camarades de Serpentard. Nous avons souvent eu un comportement grotesque, même si...

Elle se mordit les lèvres, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Elle devait s'excuser, pas se justifier.

- Même si les Gryffondor vous ont souvent provoqués, n'est-ce pas ? continua Hermione en souriant. C'était de bonne guerre... parfois.

- Nous aussi on s'excuse. Même pour les garçons. Ils ne sont pas toujours aussi bornés, mais parfois... ça prend des proportions aberrantes, conclut Ginny.

Elle se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Pansy aussi savait ce que pouvait être l'ego surdimensionné des garçons. Après tout, elle fréquentait Drago Malfoy ! Elle s'excusa aussi pour son comportement à lui, tentant d'expliquer les difficultés de la vie de "Sang Pur"... Hermione surtout avait du mal à comprendre, et garda aussi un certain ressentiment, mais fit bonne figure pour Pansy.  
Puis elle repris :

- Ensuite ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ce... revirement.

- Euh... C'est pas évident. Je suppose que vous aurez du mal à me croire, mais tout ce que je vais vous dire n'est que la pure vérité. Et sachez que je me suis sincèrement excusée, et pas juste parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Un silence s'installa, puis Ginny repris doucement :

- Ca concerne Drago ? C'est ça ?

- Euh... oui. Il a besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi nous, Pansy ? Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as dit de venir nous parler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sur que non, il ne sait même pas que j'essaye de l'aider. Il est tellement égocentrique qu'il n'accepterait jamais votre aide. Enfin... l'aide de "Potter, Weasley et Granger", le fameux trio Gryffondor, je veux dire... Je parie qu'il est encore pire que Potter et Weasley réunis !

- Hum... répondit Hermione, en regardant Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres, je ne parierais pas là-dessus, moi... mais c'est sur qu'accepter l'aide d'une "sang impur" ne doit pas...

- Arrête avec ça. "Sang-de-Bourbe", "Sang Pur", ça fait longtemps qu'on en a fini avec tout ça... la coupa Pansy, l'air triste. Blaise, ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle, beaucoup des Serpentard, et Drago même, tous, on n'adhère plus à ce genre de "principes" débiles... Mais on était obligés de faire comme si...

- D'accord. Alors, comment on peut faire ? demanda Hermione.

Pansy et Ginny se retournèrent vers elle, elle rayonnait. Enfin, un défi à la hauteur de son talent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Granger ? Tu... tu veux bien m'aider ? Moi ?!

- Bien sur, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! répondit Ginny.

- Et mon prénom, c'est Hermione, ok ? Ecoute, je pense, enfin, j'en suis à peu près sure, que drago n'avait pas réellement envie de tuer le directeur, l'année dernière... je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne pourrai pas l'aider à s'en sortir.

- Exact, approuva Ginny. La seule réelle difficulté sera d'en convaincre Harry et Ron.

- Et encore, Harry devrait comprendre. Il l'a vu pleurer avec Mimi Geignarde, il l'a vu dans la Tour, quand il n'a pas pu tuer... Dumbledore. Simplement, c'est dur de faire confiance et d'aider quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été particulièrement... sympa.

- Drago était juste jaloux... c'est dur d'être traité comme un pestiféré, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'importance, surtout lorsqu'on a l'habitude d'être craint de tous, d'être respecté pour son nom et la puissance de sa famille. Qui plus est, Potter est du genre à se faire aimer de tout le monde sans faire le moindre efforts, c'est vraiment chiant à force...

- Bien. On trouvera bien le moyen de convaincre les garçons. Pour l'instant, on doit savoir où est Drago, et comment on peut l'aider exactement.

S'en suivit une longue discussion, où Pansy expliqua tout ce que les deux Gryffondor voulaient. Un plan d'action fut mis en place, comportant une grosse faille, à savoir obtenir l'aide des garçons...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Environ 3 semaines après la rentrée, Hermione, installée dans sa chambre privée de Préfète-en-Chef (qu'elle utilisait surtout comme bureau, préférant le dortoir des Gryffondor pour dormir), écrivait plusieurs lettres, à ses parents et à ses amies moldues. Elle avait avoué son secret à deux jeunes filles, ses deux meilleures amies, durant les vacances suivant sa 5è année à Poudlard. Elles s'appelaient Elliana et Kathie. Autant à ses parents qu'à ses amies, elle n'expliquait que le strict nécessaire, à savoir qu'Harry était de retour et qu'il était près à se battre contre "l'ennemi". Elle avait voulu, au départ, cacher la vérité aux gens qui lui étaient chers, mais en voyant où l'attitude de Harry l'avait mené, à vouloir s'isoler de tous, elle avait décidé de tout avouer. Tous s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, mais elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait du futur des deux mondes, sorciers et moldus, et qu'elle ferait partie des combattants, quitte à y rester.

Dans ses lettre à Kathie et Elliana, elle ajouta le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec Ron, sachant qu'elles lui arracheraient les cheveux si elle osait omettre un des évènements de sa vie sentimantale.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours, un nouvel élément venait s'ajouter à sa vie (non) sentimentale... ou plutôt, un nouveau problème ! Drago Malfoy.

Les trois jeune filles récemment amies, ainsi que Pansy, avaient réussi à le tirer des griffes de son père, ainsi que sa mère, avec l'aide de Harry et Ron, qui même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ne pouvaient pas laisser un innocent mourir. A cette occasion, les rapports entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'étaient considérablement (enfin, un peu) améliorés, et l'on avait découvert des amitiés tenues secrètes jusque là, par exemple celle qui liait depuis leur enfance Blaise Zabini et Susan Bones.

Pour en revenir à Hermione, eh bien oui, Drago lui posait problème. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'évader, il était devenu de plus en plus difficile à cerner. En fait, pour faire simple, il était plus insupportable que jamais. Et c'était ça le plus compliqué. Plusieurs fois Hermione avait eu envie de le renvoyer à Lucius Malfoy, rien que pour lui faire payer son ingratitude ! Elle avait même imaginé des petits billets à remettre avec le "paquet-cadeau", "Bonjour M. Malfoy, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous rendre votre fils, après avoir passé ces quelques jours avec lui, je peux aisément comprendre le pourquoi des si terribles châtiments que vous lui faisiez subir peu avant que je ne vienne le délivrer..."

D'ailleur elle était pratiquement persuadée que Harry et Ron avaient déjà mis en place plusieurs plans (forcément plus foireux les uns que les autres) afin de se débarasser de lui. La seule a encore avoir le droit de l'approcher était Pansy, et encore...

Pourtant il y avait du progrès. A savoir que le soir où Drago s'était réveillé en homme libre, il avait pris la peine de remercier tout le monde. De plus, il ne les insultait pas. Mais il n'était pas plus _gentil_ pour autant. Toujours les mêmes sarcasmes, surtout à l'égard de Ron. Ce qui avait le don de mettre celui-ci dans des colères monumentales...

En se dirigeant vers la volière, Hermione se dit qu'aujourd'hui, le problème Voldemort était bien plus important. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, ainsi que pour toutes les autres personnes impliquées, et pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais qui avaient à en pâtir. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ni même qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte, elle était aussi inquiète pour elle-même. Y aurait-il un avenir pour elle après ce combat ? S'en sortirait-elle seulement vivante ?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout serait réglé dans très peu de temps... et que malgré de sombres perspectives, l'avenir était là, tout près d'elle.

* * *

Aloooooooooooooooooor??? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Moi je suis plutôt fière... dites-moi si j'ai raison!!

Je suis incapable de dire QUAND es-ce que je posterais la suite... peut-être avant ce week-end, peut-être pendant (mais faut pas rêver lol) mais la semaine prochaine est plus probable... En tout cas, je vais faire des efforts!! Ainsi que pour la longueur des prochains chapitres...

Votre avis m'intéresse réellement, alors REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapitre 3 : La défaite du Lord

Coucou c'est Cutie !! Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée du retard, mais bon la semaine dernière j'ai été prise avec les inscriptions à la fac... enfin bref, voilà ENFIN le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

* * *

_L'avenir est leur espoir_

Chapitre 3 : La défaite du Lord

Enfin, le "grand jour" était arrivé. Harry avait affronté Voldemort et l'avait vaincu, bien sur. Bon, dit comme ça, ça parait simple, ce qui n'a PAS DU TOUT été le cas... Evidemment, beaucoup de choses se sont passées.

Après avoir détruits tous les Horcruxes, Harry dut retourner à l'école, malgré son désir d'aller tout de suite régler son compte à Voldemort. Il avait aussi du (à contrecoeur) aider son meilleur ennemi, Drago Malfoy, à s'en sortir lui aussi. Bien sur, ces deux-là se détestaient... Bien sur, Drago était toujours aussi insupportable, surtout avec Hermione, après avoir appris que c'était elle qui avait organisé son opération de sauvetage... Cependant, par la suite, il s'était avéré être un allié de poids, donnant toute sorte de renseignements à l'Ordre, comme le nombre exact de mangemorts en exercice, ainsi que leurs avantages et inconvénients...

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait ni servir d'espion, ni se montrer au grand jour, car tout le monde était au courant du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait donc du se cacher durant toute son année scolaire, aidé en cela par... Hermione. Ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux.

Harry s'était entraîné toute l'année, disposant de cours particulier avec chaque professeur, tout comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant, mais ils avaient d'eux-même demandé des cours de défense, ce qui avai décidé le professeur McGonagall a les intégrer au groupe. De même Drago en faisait partie... Encore une fois, son aide avait été précieuse, il leur avait enseigné quelques techniques utiles afin de résister aux sorts Impardonnables. Il avait ainsi réussi a s'intégrer au groupe, mais pas sans mal... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est Luna qui l'avait aidé. Luna et sa manie de toujours dire les vérités gênantes... Elle avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde que "ce n'éai pas de sa faute si ce pauvre Drago avait un père qui ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais élevé comme il aurait du, et qui en plus était mangemort, ce qui n'arrangeait rien..."

Bref, le grand jour était arrivé... Peu avant les examens, (ce qui était vraiment bien choisi, vu l'état de nervosité des élève, accentué par les différentes attaques meurtrières qui avaient eu lieu durant l'année), Harry fut enlevé par Voldemort, alors que personne ne s'y attendait. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, révisions d'examens et entrainements en tous genres. Tout d'un coup, un cri de douleur s'éleva dans le château, que chacun put enendre, mais que très peu comprirent. Ginny, qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle avec Luna et Drago, se leva et se précipita vers la Tour des Gryffondors, sachant qu'Harry s'y trouvait, afin de se reposer de son entraînement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, son lit était vide...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se crut dans un cauchemard, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il voyait était terriblement réel... Il était dans le cimetière... celui où il avait vu Voldemort renaître, où il avait revu Queudver... celui où Cédric était mort, 3 ans auparavant...

Harry eut envie de hurler, mais voyant que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était réveillé, il se retint. Il était attaché, tout comme la dernière fois. Il réussi a se libérer grâce à un sort qu'il avait appris au cours de l'année. La chance était avec lui, Voldemort agissait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Après s'être libéré, il réussi à envoyer le signal de détresse, qui lui permettait de signaler sa position. Enfin, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était peu entouré, seuls quelques Mangemorts étaient présents. Il réussi, grâce à quelques sorts informulés, à les ligoter et les faire taire.

A ce moment apparut Voldemort, qui arrivait sans se rendre compte que quelque chose de bizarre était arrivé à ses larbins. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha qu'il vit les Mangemors ligotés, et nulle trace de Harry. Ce dernier (qui avait décidément changé de comportement durant l'année) s'était caché un peu plus loin, sachant qu'il devait attendre les Aurors. Malheureusement, il ne pût rester bien longtemps caché, car Voldemort avait commencé à tuer les jeunes gens qui s'étaient si facilement laissés berner. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans agir, alors il dévia le sort de mort qui allait tuer le jeune homme et le repoussa au loin. Puis il s'adressa à Voldemort :

- Alors, face de serpent, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de terroriser des gamins?

- Tiens, alors te voilà... Je pensais que tu t'étais enfui, comme à chaque fois...

- Hum... Excusez-moi, mais à chaque fois, si je me souviens bien, c'est vous qui vous êtes enfuis... sans comper les nombreuses fois où j'ai eu affaire à vos acolyes, et non à vous... Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui je suis là.

- Oui, tu es là, mais... seul ? Tu sais que tu n'en réchapperas pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais bien de ta chère petite amie... la petite Weasley, c'est ça ? Elle te rejoindra bien vite, je t'en fais la promesse...

Harry frémit en pensant à Ginny, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas du la laisser risquer sa vie. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se disant qu'elle aurait de toute façon été en danger. De fait, il esquissa un sourire paresseux, ce qui sembla destabiliser quelque peu son adversaire.

- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle... même si par miracle je mourrais ce soir, vous ne vous en sortirez pas mieux que moi...

- Tu me sembles bien présomptueux... _Avada Kedavra_ !

A leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Harry ne fut pas touché. Voldemort fut projeté au loin, et mis un certain temps à se relever, ses gestes semblant ralentis, comme ceux d'une personne qui se serai retrouvé pris dans de la gélatine... Harry lui n'avait rien, il se retourna et trouva tous les membres de l'Ordre derrière lui, ainsi que ses meilleurs amis, et même Drago ! Son appel avait été entendu… A cette vision, il reprit du poil de la bête, et se retourna vers son ennemi, qui finissait de se relever...

Le vrai combat s'engagea alors, car Voldemort attaquait avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, tandis que ses partisants, qui l'avaient rejoint, faisaient face à l'ordre du Phénix. Chacun avait son adversaire attitré.

Harry et Voldemort combattèrent durant plus d'une heure, chacun s'essoufflant et perdant en force magique de plus en plus rapidement. Le coup final fut porté par Harry, après qu'il ait réussi à détruire la bague de Gaunt et à tuer le serpent Nagini, qui s'efforçait d'aider son maître, à sa demande.

- Oh oh, le grand Lord Voldemort a besoin d'aide pour tuer un enfant ? Le combat est plus rude que vous ne l'auriez cru, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avoue que tu me surprends, Potter... Je ne sais rien de l'entrainement que tu as subi pour en arriver là... Mais sache que même si tu me détruisait ce soir, tu ne pourras jamais me supprimer totalement... _Incarcerem_ !

- _Protego_ ! Ah oui, je ne vous supprimerais jamais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça... Mais peut-être croyez-vous encore en vos précieux _Horcruxes_...

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie en prononçant ces mots, voyant l'impact qu'ils avaient sur Voldemort. Celui-ci parut désorienté; il n'aurait en effet jamais cru que quelqu'un percerait son secret à jour... Son regard se dirigea vers la bague qui ornait son doigt... Pendant un bref instant, il eut très peur, bien plus que jamais.

- Eh oui, face de serpent... Quelle erreur d'avoir conservé sur vous cette bague, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est à ma portée aujourd'hui... Tout comme ce serpent...

Puis Harry prononca la formule qui lui avait permis de réduire en cendre tous les Horcruxes qu'il avait déjà découverts. La bague de Gaunt explosa au doigt même de son ennemi. De même une simple formule avait réussi à détruire Nagini. A sa place il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une peau de serpent, comme s'il avait mué et s'était enfui très rapidement. Voldemort ressentit au plus profond de son être la perte de son âme. Il n'avait pas compris, ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ressentait physiquement ce qui lui arrivait. Il hurla de douleur, se tortilla au sol pendant quelques secondes, puis trouva la force de se relever, et de lancer à Harry :

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, Potter... n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien trop _bon_... Tout comme l'étaient tes parents... Mourir pour autrui, voilà bien la chose la plus stupide qu'il leur était donné de faire... La preuve, ils en sont mor...

Harry avait lancé le dernier sort. En fait, les derniers sorts. Il avait lui-même douté de sa capacité à tuer autrui, même _Lui_. Mais quand Voldemort avait parlé de ses parents, c'est comme s'ils étaient apparus devant lui. Il avait aussi vu, ou pensé avoir vu Sirius, Cédric, Dumbledore, et tout ceux qui avaient eu à pâtir de l'existence de ce serpent... Il lanca toute sorte de sorts, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il savait juste qu'il ne lancerais pas le sort de la mort. Il savait juste qu'il devait l'affaiblir le plus possible. Enfin, il lanca un dernier sort :

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Du sang gicla de la poitrine du Lord, il hurla une dernière fois, du moins Harry le crut, puis tout fut finit. Harry se tourna vers les autres combattants, pour constater que la plupart de ses amis étaient en vie, et que les Mangemorts avaient été mis en déroute, ou tués. Il s'effondra, et la seule chose qu'il retint fut une odeur de parfum. Des fleurs de la campagne...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard. Toute l'histoire lui fut racontée par les membres de l'Ordre, enfin, ceux qui était réveillés. Voldemort mort, très peu des mangemorts avaient continué à combattre leur adversaire, si ce n'est Bellatrix Lestrange, qui hurlait de rage de ne pas réussir à mettre à terre... Neville. Bill se battait contre Greyback, sous sa forme de loup. Greyback fut arrêté, et livré aux détraqueurs qui restaient. Peu après, ces derniers furent pourchassés, et anéantis. De son côté, Lucius lancait _Doloris_ sur _Doloris_ à Drago, qui refusait de se faire aider. Il avait finalement réussi à l'abattre, à l'aide de l'_Avada Kedavra_ (rappelons que Drago n'a pas autant de scrupules que Harry à utiliser les armes de ses ennemis). De même Neville réussit à venger ses parents. Quand Bellatrix mourut, elle hurla jusqu'à la fin que ce n'était pas fini, qu'elle reviendrait se venger... Sa rage de vivre, ainsi que sa haine grandissante au fil des ans, l'avaient forgée ainsi... Après ce combat, Neville resta dans le coma durant plus de six mois, mais finit par en sortir.

Malgré le fait que Ginny était auprès de lui, Harry n'arrivait pas à être tout à fait heureux. Ses amis étaient encore presque tous endormis, à part Ron, qui le soutenait du mieux qui pouvait, mais qui lui-même s'inquiétait pour sa famille et pour Hermione.

En tout, le bilan était plutôt positif. Du moins si l'on regardait du côté des pertes. Peu de gens, et presque aucun membre de l'ordre n'étaient morts, excepté Maugrey (dont la vigilance n'avait pas été tout à fait constante) et quelques aurors. Par contre, sur le plan moral, tous étaient affectés. Malgré tout, chacun s'en sortit plutôt bien, et la vie reprit son cours.

Les professeurs décidèrent que tous les élèves auraient à repasser leur année, sous prétexte que les examens ne pourraient jamais avoir lieu suffisament tôt. Hermione fut soulagée de l'apprendre. Drago pût réintégrer l'école sous sa vraie apparence, ce qui lui fit plaisir... même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ainsi, une nouvelle année commençait. Elle serait complètement différente. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quel point...

* * *

Voilààààààààààà... Bon en fait, lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'ai vraiment cru que le chapitre était plus long... Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même... De toute façon, je pense que toute au long de l'histoire il y aura plusieurs flash-back, pour voir ça selon les différents persos... Voilà...


	5. Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours

Boujouuuur tout le monde les gens!! Me voilà de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais enfin pour poster la suite de mon histoire!! OUF, me direz-vous!! Ben, désolée, je n'avais plus d'inspiration, disons que le dernier chapitre s'est fini un peu trop répidement, ce qui a fait que, n'ayant pas prévu de suite particulière, je me suis retrouvée coincée... mais trève de bavardages, voilà enfin la suite, désolée du reard, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!

Au fait, j'ai oublié depuis le début de préciser que les phrases en italique représentent, le plus souvent, les pensées d'Hermione...

Disclaimer : bien sur, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais je ne désespère pas d'accéder un jour à un niveau suffisament élevé pour égaler JKR!! (tu rêves, ma fille... ben quoi, c'est pas interdit!! XD)

Enjoy!!

* * *

_L'avenir est leur espoir_

Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours

Aujourd'hui, les élèves de Poudlard réintégraient leur prestigieux collège. Après la guerre... Tant d'entre eux étaient meurtris, comme amputés d'une partie d'eux-même. Pas un seul n'avait retrouvé sa famille entière.

_Mais il faut bien continuer à vivre..._

Hermione sortit du Poudlard Express avec ses amis. Le voyage n'avait pas été triste, car ils étaient encore presque tous ensemble. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui après sa mort s'était remise en place de façon plus vivace. Ces jeunes sorciers comptaient sûrement parmis les plus doués en sortilèges de protection et défense contre les forces du mal qui aient été formés par l'école de magie. Les élèves de Serpentards, menés par Pansy, et en secret par Drago (qui, rappelons-le, avait du changer d'apparence l'année précédente), s'étaient joints à la première équipe.

Dès leur sortie, Hermione et Drago furent interpelés par le professeur McGonagall :

- Mlle Granger, Mr Malfoy, après que vous ayez aidés les nouveaux élèves à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, vous voudrez bien me rejoindre à mon bureau, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler.

- Bien, professeur, répondit Hermione.

Après qu'elle se soit éloignée, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Tu sais pourquoi elle veut nous voir ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on organise les bals de cette année.

Les rapports entre ces deux-là s'étaient sensiblement améliorés durant les vacances scolaires, même si Drago pouvait être très sarcastique, parfois.

- Moi, je suis sûre qu'elle veut vous annoncer que vous serez Préfets-en-Chef cette année, ajouta Pansy, qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- Tu crois ? lui répondit Hermione. Mais d'habitude, ils préviennent par courrier, non ?

- D'habitude, intervint Drago, on ne sort pas vraiment d'une situation de crise... en plus, elle a du avoir fort à faire, entre prévenir les parents que l'école était toujours ouverte, et les élèves qu'ils auraient à répasser leur année... Pourquoi tu me regarde bizarrement, Granger ? Aurais-tu enfin décidé d'accepter le fait que tu me trouves vraiment sexy et séduisant ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, auquel Hermione ne fut pas insensible.

Elle sourit cependant à sa dernière remarque. Depuis quelques temps, Drago la taquinait constamment au sujet de la soi-disant attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle entrait toujours dans son jeu, sachant qu'il ne portait pas vraiment à conséquence.

- Drago, je _sais_ que tu es... tout ça, répondit-elle d'un geste désinvolte de la main, mais je me suis rendue compte que tu peux aussi être intelligent, quand tu veux... dommage que tu ne le veuille pas souvent !

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, je pense être de trop... dit Pansy, un pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Pour elle ainsi que Ron, Harry et tous leurs amis, ces duex-là ressentaient manifestement _quelque chose_, l'un pour l'autre. Leur amitié était particulière, spéciale. Leurs amis les taquinaient souvent à ce sujet. C'était comme un grand jeu auquel tout le monde pouvait participer. Et une façon d'oublier le reste, ce qui était trop dur.

- Oh, ça va, Pansy... répondit Drago, se renfrognant d'un coup. Arrête un peu avec ces bêtises.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu avec la Gryffondor, et n'aimait pas beaucoup être dérangé. Sa remarque fit sourire Pansy, qui l'avait bien compris. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amis pour rien. Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent les autres élèves jusqu'aux carioles tirées par les Sombrals. Rares étaient ceux qui ne les voyaient toujours pas, parmis les élèves les plus âgés.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition se passa comme à l'habitude, le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson, qui parlait toujours de réunion des maisons, mais simplement pour tenter d'expliquer aux nouveaux arrivants que leurs aînés avaient su dépasser leurs différences et que c'était à leur tour désormais. Puis il chanta sa joie de vivre à nouveau dans un monde libéré du danger, de la haine, de la peur. Les enfants, remarqua Hermione, étaient aussi terrorisés qu'elle à l'idée de la cérémonie. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, cette peur qui lui parut bien dérisoire face à ce qu'elle avait vécu par la suite. Elle savait que même si elle avait su ce qui se passerait, elle n'aurait pas hésité à venir à l'école de magie.

_Tant de souvenirs heureux... malgré tout ce malheur, ça en valait la peine..._

Quand chacun eut finit de dîner, Hermione rejoignit les Préfets afin d'aider les jeunes élèves à rejoindre leur dortoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa à Ron et Ginny (ainsi qu'à Harry, qui ne quittait plus cette dernière) le soin de finir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de la directrice, où elle retrouva Drago.

- Ah, miss Granger, commença la directrice. Asseyez-vous. je vous ai fait venir ici tous les deux pour vous annoncer que vous avez été élus Préfets-en-Chef pour votre dernière année à Poudlard. Je sais qu'en temps normal, j'aurais du vous prévenir par lettre, mais j'ai été très occupée durant vos vacances...

Drago lanca à Hermione un regard, comme pour lui dire "J'avais raison !". Hermione sourit en elle-même. Elle n'en avait pas douté une seconde. La direcrice acheva son discours, précisant qu'ils avaient à leur disposition une salle commune, où se trouvait une bibliothèque, un salon et un bureau, où ils pourraient travailler en commun. En effet, plusieurs tâches leur été dévolues, dont celle d'organiser les différents bals qui auraient lieu durant l'année, les sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les rondes au cours des semaines de classe...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le professeur McGonagall avait fini et les invitait à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Hermione fut étonnée de voir Drago se diriger vers le même endroit qu'elle. De tous temps, les dortoirs des Serpentards avait été dans les cachots. Elle lui posa donc la question :

- Pourquoi tu montes toi aussi ? Ton dortoir ne se trouve pas en haut, que je sache...

- Granger, Granger, tu poses trop de questions. Ca m'étonne que tu ne saches pas ça. Les Serpentards ont demandé à être placé dans un autre dortoir à partir de cete année, pour ne pas être trop éloignés des autres maisons. De plus, il fait quand même très froid dans les cachots...

- Ok... C'est pas une mauvaise idée, je dois dire.

- Eh oui, je serais encore plus près de toi... ajouta-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur. Alors, contente ?

- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malfoy ! répondit Hermione en rigolant.

- Oh, cruelle... continua le jeune homme, l'air désespéré. Tu me brises... Un baiser pour panser mon coeur blessé !

Hermione était au bord de l'étouffement. Drago jouait d'une façon si grotesque ! Il se calma quand elle même cessa de rire, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Là, Hermione l'arrêta.

- Depuis quand tu es comme ça, Drago ?

- Comme ça, quoi ?

- Ben, il y a encore trois jours, tu ne me parlais que lorsque tu y étais obligé, ou alors pour me lancer des vannes pourries...

- Oui, mais bon... ça me fatigue un peu, je dois dire...

_Parce que ça le fatigue UN PEU ?!? Je rêve ?!_

- Eh puis... après le spectacle d'hier soir... hmmm... j'ai changé d'avis sur toi...

Hermione se mit à rougir à ce souvenir...

_Flash-back_

Hermione se trouvait avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et Drago au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation du monde extérieur.

Bon, d'accord, c'est quand même bizarre que Drago soit là, alors une petite explication ne sera pas superflue...

Drago était de moins en moins désagréable avec eux, et bizarrement, après Luna, c'était grâce à Ron ! En effet, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup de points communs, dont... le Quidditch. Bon, ça, on s'y attendait. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Etant l'assassin d'un des plus fervents Mangemorts, Drago était lui aussi un héros de guerre. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ait été jusqu'à tuer son propre père, personne ne voulait croire qu'il n'était pas aussi malsain qu'il avait bien voulu le faire croire. Les gens pensaient qu'étant un Malfoy, il le resterait toute sa vie. Zacharias Smith, toujours sceptique, avait même mis en doute le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy, insinuant qu'il avait du faire ça uniquement pour son propre intérêt, en rajoutant sur le fait que "de toute façon, un Malfoy ne pourrait jamais ressentir quelque chose pour autrui, même pas pour les membres de sa famille, et que s'il fallait tuer son père pour survivre à la colère des sorciers, ça n'était pas si compliqué que ça pour lui..."

C'est à ce moment qu'à la grande surprise de tous, Ron avait pris le parti de Drago, hurlant à Smith d'aller se faire voir ailleur au lieu de dire des conneries, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tabasser, parce que Drago était présent, lui, le jour de la Défaite du Lord. A partir de cet instant, les deux jeunes gens devinrent de grands amis, surtout liés par le Quidditch et par leur dégoût du Poufsouffle.

C'est pourquoi Drago se trouvait parmis eux ce soir-là.

Donc, reprenons. Harry et les autres étaient dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius, seul endroit où ils étaient réellement à l'abris des journalistes et autres parasites qui leur pourissaient l'existance depuis que Voldemort était mort. A cet instant précis, tous s'apprêtaient à gagner leurs chambres (pour ceux que ça intéresse, oui, Harry et Ginny partageaient la même), Ron dormait pratiquement dans le fauteuil du salon, et Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bain...

Tout en se coiffant, la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait mettre le lendemain, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard (ben oui, Hermione est aussi une fille, après tout)... quand tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Drago. Hermione ne pensa même pas à crier, elle resta abasourdie. Drago, quand à lui, avait toujours le même visage inexpressif que son éducation de Malfoy lui avait inculqué. Mais si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi choquée, elle aurait remarqué que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et que ses yeux brillaient anormalement. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'après l'avoir détaillée de haut en bas, il était remonté vers son visage qu'il fixait intensément. C'était plutôt bizarre d'ailleur qu'il se fige sur cette partie de son anatomie, vu qu'elle était vêtue de ses vêtements pour la nuit, un short et un débardeur suffisament courts pour être qualifiés de sous-vêtements...

_Oooh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de truc?_

Hermione prit une serviette de bain pour se recouvrir, tandis que Drago reprenait ses esprits. Il allait sortir de la salle de bain, et Hermione recommençait à respirer, quand il se retourna vers elle pour lancer, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres :

- Pas mal, Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu portais ce genre de trucs... plutôt intéressant...

_Touchée..._

- Ravie que ça te plaise, mais si tu pouvais DEGAGER, ça serait super... répondit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite, malgré son embarras. Merci!

_Fin du Flash-back_

- Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu as changé d'avis sur moi, juste parce que tu m'as vue... aussi peu habillée ?

- Hum... peut-être. Peut-être pas.

- Comment ç...

- Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher... aussi, nous pourrons reprendre cette charmante discussion au grand jour...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au même moment, elle se mit à bailler, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Bon, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille avec ça... pour le moment!

- Bien. Sur ce, ajouta-t-il avec un baisemain, bonne nuit, poupée !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rigola Hermione en lui donnant un petite tape sur la tête. Bonne nuit !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ainsi commenca la toute dernière année de nos amis à Poudlard. Chacun était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau vivre sa vie tranquillement, même si certains partisans de feu Voldemort étaient toujours en vie et n'hésitaient pas à attaquer des moldus ou des sorciers peu vigilants. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ginny... tous suivaient ces ultimes combats de l'école, enrageant parfois de ne pouvoir y participer... Enfin, les derniers détracteurs du Lord furent arrêtés, tués ou envoyés à Azkaban, et la vie pût continuer. Il y eut encore parmis les élèves, surtout les plus âgés, des crises de nerfs et de larmes, dues à des rêves, des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Cependant, durant cete dernière année, un évènement de taille aida les élèves à oublier un peu leur douleur : _Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy étaient sortis ensemble..._

* * *

Je sais, ça finit un peu n'importe comment... le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'idylle entre Hermione et Drago. Je ferais mon possible pour l'achever le plus vite possible... Promis!!


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une idylle sans avenir?

Kikooooo!! voilà la suite !! lol bon comme vous voyez (pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire au moment où je l'écris) j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir un rythme régulier... aussi, je vais essayer de faire des efforts!!

Sushi-powa, j'attends tes reviews!!! m'aurais-tu oubliée?? Bouhouhouuuu... bon, je vais écrire vite plusieurs chapitre, tu me reviendras peut-être ainsi...

Bon, l'auteur arrête son délire pour vous donner le disclaimer : non, Harry Potter et tout ce qui compose son histoire (je ne vais pas tout dire, il y a tant de choses... Bravo Mrs. JKR!!) ne m'appartient PAS... BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUU Aurais-je un jour l'heur d'avoir autant de talent?? faut pas rêver lol

Bien, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, on commence à se plonger dans l'histoire elle-mêem!! et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!! A pluuuus!!

* * *

_L'avenir est leur espoir_

Chapitre 5 : Une idylle sans avenir ?

Eh oui, Hermione avait fini par sortir avec Drago, chose à laquelle à peu près... tout le monde s'attendait. A part peut-être Drago et Hermione. Mais personne ne savait ce qui avait amené ces deux-là à sortir ensemble, à part eux-même. En fait, tout était arrivé durant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce jour-là, tous le groupe, comprenant Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Pansy, Luna et Neville, avait décidé de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant Noël et l'hiver (c'était le mois d'octobre, juste avant le bal d'Halloween)... les filles allant de leur côté, et les garçons de l'autre. Tout d'un coup, des hommes encagoulés avaient attaqué le village, lançant des flammes vers les toits de bâtiments en bois. Evidemment, tous les adolescents présents avaient pris les choses en main, aidé les plus jeunes élèves à s'enfuir vers l'école et les adultes à repousser les sorciers hostiles... et heureusement, car grâce à eux, tout le monde en réchappa. Mais Hermione avait failli se faire avoir par un sort, lancé par un mangemort auquel ils avaient déjà eu à faire durant la bataille finale. Drago lanca un puissant _Protego_ vers elle, puis retourna à la bataille. Hermione, légèrement abasourdie, repris contenance et aida ses amis à attraper les mangemorts restant. Drago, lui, s'occupait de celui qui avait attaqué Hermione, avec une hargne presque palpable. Hermione, qui l'observait, se dit qu'il devait régler un compte personnel avec lui. Elle ne se doutait pas que s'était en grande partie à cause d'elle qu'il était aussi en colère contre cet homme...

Pau après, tous les mangemorts furent circonscrits, puis envoyés à Azkaban en attente de leur jugement. Harry et toute la bande se retrouva à l'infirmerie, pour de multiples blessures, sans gravité. Seul Drago semblait avoir été touché plusieurs fois, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait fini par se battre au corps-à-corps avec son ennemi, qui s'appelait Krigle, et qui lui avait fait subir plusieurs "châtiments" à la place de son père, après qu'il ait échoué dans la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée...

En cet instant, Drago avait l'air... à la fois heureux et dans une rage folle. Hermione, qui continuait à l'observer dans l'infirmerie (elle était soignée pour une foulure au poignet), se demandait comment son visage, qui autrefois avait été si froid, pouvait aujourd'hui exprimer autant d'émotions en même temps. Mais bien sur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'elle le regardait fixement, et son sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage quand il lui demanda :

- Alors, Granger, toujours obnubilée par moi ? je sais que je te rends raide dingue, et que ces cicatrices me rendent encore plus sexy, mais de la à me fixer comme ça... ça frise l'indécence !

Hermione se contenta de sourire, elle était habituée à ses remarques maintenant, elle ne rougissait plus quand elle l'entendait parler ainsi. D'une part, il l'avait remarquée depuis longtemps, et d'autre part, elle savait qu'il aimait bien qu'elle l'observe de cette façon. Il ne l'acceptait que d'elle. Cependant, son sourire le destabilisa, et le baiser qu'elle lui fit sur le joue ne l'aida pas plus. Elle finit par lui répondre :

- Merci, pour tout à l'heure. Quel était le sort que m'a lancé cet homme ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu celui-là. Sûrement une invention de son crû... ajouta-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Mais c'était forcément dangereux, il aime bien torturer les gens.

A cet insant, la flamme de rage se ralluma dans ses yeux, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Apparement, le souvenir de ce mangemort et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, tout le monde la connait : Hermione et Drago se sont de plus en plus rapprochés, et lorsque le soir du Bal d'Halloween ils s'étaient embrassés sur la piste, personne n'avait été surpris, tous les élèves présents (c'est-à-dire toute la population de plus de 14 ans de Poudlard) avaient applaudis, exceptés les nombreux(ses) prétendant(e)s des deux parties. Evidemment, nos deux amoureux n'en avaient rien à faire des autres, et la première chose qu'ils firent après ce baiser fût de monter se trouver une chambre. Non, bande de pervers, ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble dès le premier soir (ni dès le second d'ailleurs), ça a quand même pris un certain temps... si vous voulez des détails, je dirais juste que l'orgasme n'a pas non plus été au rendez-vous dès le début (d'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a toujours pas pointé son c... enfin, son nez), mais qui s'en soucie ? Certainement pas Hermione, elle prenait assez son pied pour s'en passer...

Bon, tout ça avait beau être adorable, on parle quand même de Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Alors non, tout n'a pas bien fini dans le meilleur des mondes, ça serait trop facile. Surtout si l'on prend en compte les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes susnommés, ceux-là même qui n'étaient pas trop pour cette relation, ayant des vues sur nos deux tourtereaux. N'oublions pas que Drago est un homme, un Serpentard et un Malfoy qui plus est. Je me dois de préciser qu'il est TERRIBLEMENT jaloux. Et c'est rien de le dire. Ajoutons à cela qu'Hermione est comme lui, qu'en plus elle n'aime pas l'injustice et surtout pas être accusée de ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Mélangez tout ça dans un beau chaudron, vous en sortirez une fantastique dispute où l'on entendit clairement Drago traiter sa chère petite amie de ce-que-vous-savez, Hermione riposter vertement, en rajoutant sur le fait que j'ai évoqué plus haut, à savoir le non évènement orgasmique... bref, vous comprendrez facilement que deux caractères aussi révoltés et enclins à la colère, aux insultes, etc. peuvent difficilement s'accorder...

Tout avait été fait pour les réconcilier, mais malheureusement, tout avait aussi été fait pour les éloigner un peu plus, et au lieu d'écouter leurs raisons ou même leurs coeurs, qui battaient au même rythme sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils préférèrent écouter les racontards, les médisances, ne pouvant oublier les mots échangés... chacun regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, mais croyant que l'autre avait dit ce qu'il pensait réellement, ils n'osèrent pas faire le premier pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pourquoi à la veille de sa dernière journée dans l'école qui l'avait vu grandir, Hermione ne pensait pas à la peine bien naturelle qui étreint tout élève devant quitter l'endroit qu'il considère comme son second foyer, mais belle est bien au désarroi, au petit pincement qu'elle ressentait au coeur à chaque seconde de son existance depuis sa dispute avec Drago...

_Secoue-toi, Hermione, tu ne peux pas être malheureuse ce soir ! Cesse donc de penser à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine..._

Pourtant, en se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune où l'attendaient ses amis elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Ce soir elle s'était habillée pour lui, espérant inconsciement qu'il la remarquerait, et que cette flamme qu'elle avait déjà vue dans son regard se réveillerait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la flamme était toujours présente chez Drago. Merlin, que s'était dur de ne pas avoir ce que l'on voulait ! pourtant, Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à lui pardonner. Enfin, à se pardonner à lui-même, car il savait qu'il s'était mal comporté avec elle. Mais elle aussi, à être "amie" avec tout ces imbéciles libidineux, qui la dévoraient des yeux comme un loup-garou observerait un steak tartare ! et puis, son orgueil reprenait le dessus à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, qui l'empêchait de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher... Ce soir, il ferait un effort. Puisqu'il semblait qu'il l'avait irrévocablement perdue, il proposerait une trève, au moins pour cette soirée. Pour la suite... il verrait bien plus tard.

Lorsque Drago arriva dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle, il était accompagné de Pansy, qui avait jeté l'éponge pour ce soir (elle était décidée à rabibocher "ces deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis"), et préférait se consacrer à son cavalier, Ron Weasley - fallait s'y attendre. Lorsque Hermione et Drago se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, chacun eu un choc. Drago respirait la grandeur et le chic sorcier dans son costume noir, tandis qu'Hermione était... _tout simplement époustouflante_. Drago était estomaque de voir qu'une simple robe pouvait LA rendre aussi belle. Elle portait une robe dos nue noire, serrée à la poitrine et jusqu'à la taille, terminée par une jupe volante, et recouverte de dentelle fleurie argentée. Ses cheveux étaient relevée en queue de cheval haut, et étiraient son visage et ses yeux vers le haut. Elle ressemblait à un petit chat, ce qui coupa le souffle à Drago, qui l'avait souvent surnomée ainsi quand ils étaient ensemble. Il lui avait dit une fois que cette coiffure lui irait bien, mais la référence au chat ne lui avait pas plus, aussi ne l'avait-elle jamais testé. La voir ainsi renforca sa décision de faire un effort ce soir. Il se dirigea vers elle, comme hypnotisé, lui donna un baiser sur la main et lui demanda :

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- ... Oui, si tu veux, oui.

- Voilà, je sais qu'on n'est plus ensemble, commenca-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit...

- Drago...

- Non, laisse-moi finir. J'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais trop, d'ailleurs je pense qu'on a trop mauvais caractère pour s'entendre tous les deux...

- C'est ce que tu penses ? suffoqua Hermione.

- Oui... je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et te demander si, au moins pour ce soir, on pouvait... faire la paix ?

Il regarda Hermione à cet instant et fut étonné de ne rien percevoir dans son regard. C'était bien la première fois, Hermione était si transparente... Là, il se dit qu'il l'avait vraiment perdue. Quand elle répondit, sa voix était glaciale :

- D'accord. On fait la paix pour ce soir. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi par la suite.

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Depuis quand Hermione le détestait-elle à ce point ? Il réussit tout de même à reprendre contenance, ressortit son bon vieux sourire narquois, et répondit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- C'est très clair. Plus jamais. Et maintenant, jeune fille, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accorder une danse tout à l'heure ? la première ?

- Bien sur, jeune homme, reprit Hermione, à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres. Et même plusieurs danses si tu es sage.

- Je sens que je vais être un ange, moi, ce soir... Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que tu es magnifique ainsi. J'étais sur que ça t'irait bien.

- Merci.

Elle l'entraina vers la Grande Salle ouverte, il passèrent la première partie de la soirée avec leurs amis à manger, discuter, comme si tout allait bien... Mais un observateur averti remarquerait facilement qu'ils ne se regardaient pas, évitaient de se parler directement, et qu'ils furent très distants l'un de l'autre le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dansent ensemble. Leurs amis crurent qu'ils s'était réconciliés, mais ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, sachant qu'aucun des deux ne répondrait. Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago raccompagna Hermione, profita du fait qu'elle était légèrement saoûle pour lui donner un doux baiser, puis la laissa aux soins de Ginny, qui la ramena à son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, et la bouche légèrement pâteuse. Elle se réveilla très tôt et ne pouvant se rendormir, elle alla en cuisine chercher un remède à sa gueule de bois. Tout était prévu à cet effet. Quand elle monta se recoucher, elle se mit à réfléchir à se que Drago lui avait dit la veille. Il pensait qu'ils n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais ce qu'il avait dit était clair pour elle. Sur le moment, elle avait été très en colère, c'est pourquoi elle lui avait répondu de façon aussi glaciale. Mais étant plutôt intelligente, elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Il voulait s'en convaincre. Elle réfléchit longuement à tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette année, et comprit qu'ils avaient tout gâché avec leur orgueil. Mais elle savait que tout était encore possible. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras aussi facilement...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Certaines 7ème années pleuraient, c'était quand même dur de quitter Poudlard. Harry et tous ses amis étaient réunis, ce qui faisait beaucoup de monde. Tous les "8ème années" s'étaient rapprochés grâce à l'AD. Chacun avit son avenir à tracer, mais jamais ils ne se sépareraient complêtement. Ils étaient liés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié, et ce lien ne se briserait pas si facilement.

Hermione avait décidé de parler à Drago, elle le retrouva quand ils furent dans le train, en route pour Londres, il se trouvait dans un compartiment avec des élèves de Serpentard. Elle l'interpella :

- Drago. Je peux te parler ?

- Euh... oui. J'arrive.

Il la rejoignit dans le couloir, ils trouvèrent un wagon vide et s'y installèrent.

- Alors ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, ni me parler, reprit-il avec son sourire narquois.

- Tu sais bien que j'étais en colère hier soir. Je m'excuse. Ecoute, peut-être qu'on n'est pas compatibles, tous les deux... mais...

- Oui ? l'encouragea Drago, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Le jeune homme éait au supplice, son envie de la serrer dans ses bras éait impressionnante. Lui-même en était étonné.

- Mais... on est amis, non ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Drago. Tu es devenu mon confident, c'est important pour moi... et...

- Ok, jolie poupée, j'ai compris, l'interrompa drago d'une voix morne. On ne coupe pas les ponts, tu auras toujours ton _ami_, pour te réconforter quand tu iras mal, ça te va ?

- Pourquoi tu te mets en colère, Drago ? tu m'as demandé la même chose, hier soir, non ? riposta Hermione d'une voix chargée de reproches.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu comprends rien !

- Non, je ne comprends pas, alors, explique-moi !

Soudain, Hermione se retrouva allongée sur la banquette où elle était assise, Drago allongée sur elle, lui maintenant les poignets et l'embrassant férocement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi brutal avec elle, et pourtant, elle avait toujours cette envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus... malgré tout, elle le repoussa, rouge de colère, les cheveux en bataille, et lui mit une baffe. Tous deux se regardèrent fixement durant de longues minutes, avant que Drago ne se décide à s'asseoir. Hermione, toujours en colère, lui lança d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Je réitère ma demande d'hier soir, _Malfoy_. je ne veux plus jamais te voir, c'est compris ? J'avais l'intention de me réconcilier avec toi aujourd'hui, mais tu as encore tout gâché !

Elle allait se retirer quand Drago l'attrapa par la manche et la força à s'asseoir en face de lui. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, elle s'assit et l'écouta :

- _Granger_, tu sembles oublier quelque chose... tu seras bien obligée de me supporter, du moins pour les trois année à venir, car nous allons travailler dans le même département au Minisère... aurais-tu oublié que nous avons fait les mêmes demandes et avons obtenues la même formation, au bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

Hermione avait blêmi durant le discours de Drago, mais elle se reprit bien vite :

- Bon... puisqu'il semble que l'on soit obligés de se supporter encore un long moment, je te prierais de t'approcher le moins possible de moi lors de nos heures de travail en commun, ok ?

- Ok, ok, puisque tu ne veux rien comprendre... bon, ce point étant réglé, je peux te laisser maintenant ? j'ai à faire...

Hermione acquiesca sèchement, furieuse d'avoir échoué une fois de plus dans sa tentative de réconciliation... mais pourquoi Drago l'avait-il embrassée ainsi ? ce garçon avait un sérieux problème...

* * *

Bizarre, quand j'ai écris, je voyais ça plus long... m'enfin, tant pis, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage, surtout l'évocation des groupies de Drago et des prétendants de Hermione... ils ont un rôle important, c'est eux qu'on foutu la merde, quand même...

Voilà c'est tout. Pour le moment.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Impossible !

Boujour tout le monde... Je sais, je ne suis qu'une larve, je suis incapable de tenir mes délais... mais la raison est très simple... Je n'avais plus d'inspiration ! Ajoutez à cela que je ne suis pas chez moi en semaine et que je n'ai donc pas la possibilité d'écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros... Enfin, je vais bientôt finir je pense. Je voulais écrire une histoire longue, alors je vais peut-être envoyer plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. J'ajoute qu'à l'heure où j'écris, je suis en passe de finirde lire HARRY POTTER 7 (alors que je l'ai achetté hier... moi qui voulait prendre mon temps ! snif snif !) alors il y aura beaucoup d'ajouts de dernière minute, qui commencent dans cette partie... essayez de deviner où !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, mais je préfère ne pas donner de dates quand à la suite de cette histoire. Je vais tenter de revenir à mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, et peut-être aller jusqu'à 2 mais je ne promets rien !!

A bientôt !!

* * *

_L'avenir est leur espoir_

Chapitre 6 : Ne pas mélanger amour et travail... impossible !

Deux mois plus tard, nous retrouvons nos amis dans un environnement bien différent... sur leur lieu de travail ! Comme l'avait rappelé Drago à Hermione, ils se retrouvèrent trop souvent (ou peut-être pas assez, tout dépend du point de vue) à leur goût. Ils avaient réussi à instaurer un climat plutôt instable entre eux, ayant toujours un caractère de cochon. La plupart du temps, ils s'entendaient bien, sur les questions qu'ils avaient à résoudre en commun, en rapport avec leur travail. Grâce à cela, ils avaient réussi à résoudre de nombreux conflits d'ordre international qui auraient pu gravement dégénérer. Mais les petit détails de leur vie quotidienne leur permettaient de se quereller avec toute la hargne dont ils étaient capables. Leur amis, à savoir Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, etc. étaient tout à la fois heureux, désespérés et abasourdis de ces disputes incessantes qui secouaient "le couple"... voilà d'ailleur le seul élément sur lequel ils étaient d'accord : ils n'étaient _pas_ un couple !

Ainsi se construisait la vie de nos amis. Harry était devenu un constructeur de baguette réputé, assisté de sa "Ginny chérie" (petit surnom qui avait le don d'agacer tout le monde), Ron était devenu Langue-de-Plomb, Neville botaniste réputé, ils travaillait aussi beaucoup avec Hermione, qui durant ses heures de liberté se consacrait à la recherche concernant des potions destinées à guérir de fortes blessures magiques, du genre de celles infligées par les loups-garou ou les basilics... d'accord, ce cas était extrèmement rare, mais il fallait parer à toute éventualité, en ces temps où d'anciens partisans de Voldemort faisaient encore leurs offices. Quand à Drago, ils disparaissait parfois durant des semaines, et personne n'était capable de dire où il se rendait, pas même Hermione, qui tentait d'en discuter aussi souvent que possible (c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas).

Suite à l'une de ces conversations, nos deux "tourereaux" avaient vu un considérable changement dans leur relation, qui ne se limitait plus à des disputes mais aussi à quelques baisers. Ils avaient bien essayé d'arrêter, mais le besoin d'être proche l'un de l'autre était trop fort, malheureusement presque autant que celui de s'écarter de cette personne... chacun se retranchait dans sa petite vie bien rangée, refusant de voir que le bonheur était à portée de main. Parfois Drago tentait une approche, mais Hermione se rebiffait, d'autres fois le contraire se produisait.

Cependant, une terrible dispute mit fin à cette relation ambigüe. Hermione se demandait encore où se rendait Drago durant de si longues périodes (le simple fait de ne pas l'avoir sous la main pour se défouler l'énervait au plus haut point, si l'on ajoutait à cela son besoin irrépréssible de l'avoir auprès d'elle...), et son retour de cette fois-ci ne passa pas inaperçu. En effet, au lieu de rentrer chez lui pour revenir au bureau le lendemain, ils réapparu un soir dans le salon d'Hermione, qui avait invité ses amis à passer la soirée chez elle. Il était couvert de sang et avait l'air d'une bête traquée, comme si quelqu'un le poursuivait. Il s'effondra devant Hermione, qui avait poussé un cri à son apparition. Le lendemain, il se réveille dans un lit aux draps propres, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, surtout sans vêtements... quand la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Encore une fois, son excursion évait été un échec, mais cette fois-ci serait la dernière. Il avait compris la faille...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant passer une Hermione en piteux état. Elle est épuisée, pensa Drago avec un pincement au coeur, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras (envie d'autant plus impérieuse que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vue ainsi). Au lieu de cela, il la repoussa une fois de plus, provoquant une terrible dispute entre eux. Il laissa Hermione en larmes et s'enfuit avec l'horrible impression d'avoir fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait du faire.

Après cela, Hermione et Drago ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, même pas pour leur travail. Leurs amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour eux au bout de 2 semaines de ce "régime spécial". Ils décidèrent de concocter un plan pour les réconcilier... quitte à utiliser des moyens détournés.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre est horriblement court... j'en promet 2 pour samedi prochain! biiiizz  
Sushi-powa, j'attends tes review!! Et si Moomin passe dans le coin, c'est valable pour toi aussi!!! 


End file.
